Stuck in the world of Anime
by shitjustgotreal
Summary: One stormy night, while watching your favorite anime, Kuroko no Basket, there was a sudden black out. When the lights went on, you suddenly found yourself stuck in a different dimension filled with hot basketball players you are very familliar with. [ GoM x OC ]


It was a cold night and I'm alone in my room doing nothing but stare at the rusty ceiling I am oh-so tired of seeing.

By the way, my name is Akane. I live in a small town in Akita.

I used to be a member of an elite family, until my father died from a heart attack and it goes downward from there.

My mother, being a softy didn't take it up easy and ended her own life in vain.

It was too much to take in as an 8 year old kid, but I managed.

I needed to, since I have a younger brother who is only 2 at that time so I had to do everything I can to support the both of us.

Hopefully, my parents made a lot of true friends during their good ol' days and lend us some support.

It's hard to meet those kinds of people nowadays and I am very thankful to them for that.

Now that I'm 16 and my brother, Kenji, is now 10, life has been pretty hard but worth it if I might say, it's such a waste otou-san and okaa-san died.

The corn dog sold near our street is quite delicious and our neighbors, although almost all of them are old, and probably not going to last for another decade, are all very nice.

They helped Kenji and I experience the warmth of a family that left us too soon.

It's 7:00 in the evening and it's raining cats and dogs outside.

I sighed for the nth time and stood up from mine and Kenji's bed.

Time to start cooking for dinner.

As I arrived in the kitchen - which is not really that far from our bedroom - I saw Kenji watching Anime in the living room.

The long wooden chair (Which was given to us by Chiyoko obaa-san, the kind woman that sells the corn dogs I love.) is the only thing that separates the living room and kitchen in our small apartment.

"Hey nee-chan!" Kenji smiled brightly at me.

If he wasn't my brother, I would have thought that he was an angel sent from heaven..

Actually, I think he is.

"Hey. Hungry?" I smiled back before starting on dinner. Fried rice, with a mix of the left-overs from our lunch earlier.

"Yep!" He chirped, and continued watching.

I peered quietly at what he is watching and saw that it was his favorite show, Naruto.

I finished cooking and reheating our dinner and immediately sat beside my brother.

"Here." I handed him his plate and we ate together silently.

After a minute of staring at the tv screen, I spoke, "10 year olds shouldn't watch this kind of shows."

He gazed at me questionably, "Then what should I watch, nee-chan?"

I grinned and changed the channel by the buttons on the tv, simply because the remote has been missing for 3 years now.

"There!" I exclaimed. Both of us stared at the screen, there, showing was my favorite show, Kuroko no basket.

I was having the time of my life while eating dinner when I heard a sigh coming from Kenji, "Nee-chan and her pervertedness."

"Eh?!"

"You only like this show because there are alot of guys involve and there are too many yaoi moments."

"H-HEY! It's not because of that! And how did you know about yaoi?!"

"My girl classmates keeps spazzing about it. I just don't get why they keep pairing up Sasuke and Naruto. It was supposed to be an action-filled anime, not some girly romantic story. It's pretty disgusting." he shivered at the thought.

I sighed and ruffled his hair, "You'll understand once you get older."

"I hope not." he mumbled.

I smiled and pat him on the back, "Finish your dinner and get ready for sleep. You have school tomorrow." Kenji smiled and did what was told.

It was silent for awhile when there was sudden thunder.

The sound of it was enough to scare the living shits out of us.

Kenji dropped his empty plastic plate and hugged me, I hugged him just as tight and waited for it to stop when the lights suddenly went out.

The last thing I remembered before seemingly getting pulled hard like a lifeless doll and losing my conciousness was the shout of my brother calling my name.


End file.
